


Love The One You're With

by Twin_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Concerts, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: Omega Rey and Alpha Ben meet under confusing circumstances. A sprained ankle. Another girl has already stolen Ben's heart. Will Rey be able to overcome these odds?ABO Modern AU. Smut.





	Love The One You're With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheProfessor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfessor/gifts).



> For the SwoloHouse Fanfiction exchange, I was given the prompt of "ABO and Smut, no Daddy kink, no pregnancy stuff" for TheProfessor aka Theprofessorstrikesagain. I extrapolated a few ideas from Pinterest and smushed everything together. Here you go, a 20 page one shot of ABO Smut. Hope you like :)

Ben jumped, both legs pumping as he kept up with the crowd and the pounding beat, shouting along with the song and punching his fist overhead along with the other Knights of Ren fans. Hux had bailed an hour ago and he was sweating in the arena even though it was January and nearing midnight in Coruscant. The forecast had even called for snow, so he wouldn’t be surprised if he stepped out of the turn-stiles into fresh powder, despite the heat of a gazillion bodies in the venue.

 

There were a few girls being tossed around, crowd surfing as the rock band encouraged the fans to be louder during a break between songs, one of the guitarists already shirtless and another whipping off his sweat soaked t-shirt to show a torso covered in tattoos as they prepared for another string of songs..

 

One of the crowd surfing girls drifted near him, and for a moment he hesitated. He usually didn’t like to participate in crowd surfing; for one thing, he was usually so much taller than everyone and it was uncomfortable and awkward. Then thanks to the shots he and Hux had before the show, he decided to join in, raising his arms a moment too late.

 

The girl slipped when his hands were not where they needed to be, rare since usually so many people were supporting a crowd surfing body, and one of her knees caught the side of his nose. His vision went white and pain radiated over his face just as his palms caught a firm waist. But she was already off balance, several of the people holding her either losing their balance or letting go as she tumbled towards Ben with a shriek that was barely audible over the music and the crowd.

 

Dazed, he took a step back, one of his big gangly feet stepping on someone and pulling back only to tangle with the feet of other party goers.

 

He grunted, a small body thudding against his was the final nail in the coffin of him hitting the ground. He fell, slowed by the bodies around him but no one was able to catch him due to his size and the surprise of it, especially since he wasn’t trying to catch himself. Instead his arms had wrapped protectively around the small girl now pressed to his chest.

 

Ben didn’t end up in this situation often. He had been told that he was too big and too intense. Add in the fact that he preferred not to talk, girls tended to make up whatever they wanted about him. One of the rumors going around his college was that he was a foreign prince, another that he was a reformed juvenile convict who killed his parents. So…. yeah, girls tended to be hot and cold with him, wary and fearful even as they tried to impress and catch his interest. Once women found out he was an Alpha from a specific family, they tried to pin him down to catch the benefit of his protective instincts, devotion, and family wealth.

 

So for most of his life, he usually avoided women for anything other than a quick fuck with girls that knew he wasn’t interested in anything more. 

 

That was why, in his late teens he started going to rock shows alone, and continued now, even as he approached thirty. Or at least, why he  _ used  _ to end up at rock shows alone. The mass of bodies muted his nose as everyone’s scent mixed together, and muted the nose of everyone around him so no one could tell he was Alpha. It was too loud to exchange more than first names, so no one ever heard his famous last name. At rock shows at one in the morning, it had always been easy to find a girl looking for the same thing he was; a no strings quickie to scratch an itch. They would fuck in a dark corner, and it was fucking, with no connection and no investment other than the condom, and then go their separate ways back to whatever concert or show they were at.

 

But that wasn’t what he had been doing that lately.

 

Now, he was looking for someone at every rock show he could attend, every concert he could get into. For the past five years of so, the girls at shows been getting boring, they seemed younger and younger every year. Ben knew it was probably just himself getting older, his instincts no longer attracted to the bubblegum set and instead looking for something more stable and mature. But stable and mature women were not interested in being friends with benefits or one night stands. His father had laughed and said it was his mating instincts telling him to settle down with a nice girl.

 

Ben had, obviously, ignored his scoundrel of a father. He even ignored how most of his friends were settling down; getting married, having kids, the whole picket fence package. That wasn’t for him. For all that he liked his routine and his stable job, and his big brick house that his mother insisted was perfect for grandchildren, was not the kind of man or Alpha to find himself tied to some woman. No woman had ever interested him enough to pursue her for more than a night, and the women that pursued him always wanted more.

 

Then, about a year ago on the way out of the Finalizer concert, just as a door opened and the bodies surged out onto the street, he’d gotten a whiff of someone. He would bet his life it had been an Omega, but it had dissipated through the air so fast he wasn’t sure he could have identified the things that made up the scent, let alone if he would know it again if he found it... but ever since? He had been unable to even attempt fucking a girl, and could barely stomach the idea of trying to date as his mother suggested, his stomach unpleasantly twisting whenever she tried to show him a picture of a daughter of so-and-so. It was a bone-deep visceral reaction that he couldn’t control.

 

The few times he had tried to push past whatever was wrong with him, his body rebelled with a variety of wildly inappropriate reactions; his skin crawled, his mouth went sour, his cock cold and limp, and once when he had pushed past all that, he nearly hurled on some poor girl. None of them smelled right, none of the felt right, and none of them were right. Not the girls at concerts, not the girls his mother invited to her little ‘parties’, no one. His traitorous cock shriveled at the thought of fucking some  _ other  _ girl, some  _ not-the-right-girl _ , in a dingy hall or bathroom. His cock only wanted her, that faceless girl that he had somehow lost without ever even finding her, that girl that had smelled so good. That year old memory of that fleeting scent, masturbating while imagining what that girl was like, was the only thing that got him hard for the past year.

 

Until now. Embarrassingly and for the first time in over a year, his cock was more than happy to try and punch it’s way out of his zipper to get to the girl sprawled on top of him. He was certain she could feel it.

 

He didn’t have time to think about that though. With her on top of him and the crowd pressing in around them it was a precarious situation; they needed to get up as soon as possible or they might be trampled, if they weren't hurt yet, they would be if they stayed on the floor much longer. Hating what was about to happen, he grimaced and slowly unwrapped his arms from around her. Planting them on either side of his body, his skin crawling at the sticky floor and the pain of someone stepping on a few of his fingers, he shouted and slapped at the legs around them, hauling her up with him as he stood.

 

Once he was settled back on his feet, his arms a loose but protective cage around her, he shouted and bent closer to be heard over the music even though they were less than a foot from each other. “ARE YOU OKAY?” Looking down and getting a good look at her for the first time, his eyes widened.

 

She was laughing, instead of screaming at him like he might have expected. Her dark hair inky and an indecipherable color in the bad lighting, her face freckled and smudged with sweat and makeup. He couldn’t see her eyes very well, only that they were crinkled with pleasure. Rather than try to speak, she tilted her head back and forth, wincing and pointing to her ankle, then motioned to his nose and he nodded at the implicit question. 

 

He still couldn’t smell her in the crowd, but he didn’t need to. Something about her made his eyes linger on her, trying to see as much of her as he could. She was small, everyone was smaller than Ben, but she was the perfect size of petite. Which was an odd thought, since he usually liked girls who were taller and more sturdy, so he didn’t have to worry about accidentally breaking them.

 

At some point, whether in their fall or before, something had spilled on her and part of her shirt was wet and clinging, her nipples visible puckered and he could feel the goosebumps on her skin. Without a thought, he pulled his sweatshirt from around his waist and reached out, sliding it around her shoulders and guiding her arms into the sleeves to do what he could, staring down into her eyes, desperate for enough light to see their color.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey had been happily floating along above the crowd, the feel of dozens of hands lifting and supporting her until she felt almost weightless. Then a tilt, a lurch of her stomach, and she was falling. Falling into the arms of a huge dude, falling into the hard chest and landing on him, thick arms wrapping around her and keeping her from hitting the grimy floor. It felt like a moment, but it was over too quickly when the man shot them back up onto their feet, protectively keeping the crowd from pressing in on them.

 

His voice was hoarse but deep when he shouted at her, checking if she was okay. Rey had fallen at concerts before, so she did a quick assessment, her ankle had landed funny and might be twisted, but overall she was okay. This must be the guy that her knee had hit, because his face had a bright red circle that extended over his nose.

 

In the dark flickering lights of the venue, it was hard to tell much more about what he looked like. Rey had a vague impression of dark hair, a sharp and masculine face, and a huge body. He was big, easily over 6 feet tall, and broad enough that he should make her nervous. But Rey had never felt so safe in her whole life. There was something inside her that released, sending relaxation coursing through her, and if they weren't in the middle of a rock concert, she might have fallen asleep at the sensation.

 

But then he wrapped his huge and soft sweatshirt around her, and the scent of him hit her full in the face, arousal nearly making her breathless as her knees wobbled. She shouldn’t have been able to scent him, not in this crowd, but because his jacket was warm from his body and he had wrapped her in it, it was like a bubble of pure him. She had never scented an Alpha that smelled like potent sex and safety and somehow cookies- the most manly cookies ever.

 

Her glands tingled and her eyes closed at the feeling, stumbling as she tried to put her weight on her twisted ankle. She reached out, grasping his shirt for balance, and stared up at him in awe. His face seemed to tighten, and before she could protest, he had swept her up and cradled her against his massive chest like some sort of romance novel heroine.

 

It went against everything inside her, but- god he was so comfortable. Even through his shirt, the sweatshirt, and her own clothes, he was hot like a furnace. His arms were strong, his chest solid, and she had no fear of him dropping her. He turned, and after a few steps through the crowd, her head fell against his shoulder, breathing him in, straight from the source, her face only inches from his neck and the glands she knew must be under the collar of his shirt. God, he was like a drug. She wanted to stay like this forever, and she had barely seen his face and didn’t know his name.  _ Fucking pheromones _ . And Rey was high as a kite on his.

 

His chest rumbled as he shouted, pushing and generally menacing people until they got out of his way, careful of her ankle. Once he shouldered through one of the many double doors, backing through so they didn’t hit her, the music muffled now, he shouted for the cashier or the doorman or  _ someone _ to bring a first aid kit

 

The timbre of his voice was heavy and deep, husky and rumbling under her ear, and she sighed, closing her eyes and nuzzling closer, clinging to him before he had to put her down.

 

Which happened too soon. He knelt arranging her on one of the crappy benches near the stairs, and sliding his hands free of her, immediately tracing his palms down to the top of her boot, unlacing it and sliding it off. Rey winced, and he looked up at her in concern. Rey relaxed, giving him a tight smile to say that it was okay, while she studied his face in the light.

 

If she had met him anywhere but the dark of the concert, she never would have gotten close enough to smell the addiction that was the scent of him. He wasn’t ugly, but he was definitely terrifying. He seemed even bigger in the light, and without the effects near the stage, she could really see his face.

 

His hair was dark black, blacker than black, and sleek as a raven. His skin naturally pale but flushed from the concert, but not in a sickly or never-goes-outside way, and speckled with moles and beauty marks that broke up the symmetry of his face. His nose was long, his ears a bit too big, his lips obscenely plump. “What is your name?”

 

He was like a machine, growling orders and methodically removing her sock before gently probing the already swelling skin. With a nod he began wrapping her ankle, tight but not too tight. For a moment, because of his behavior, Rey wondered if he was feeling the same sparks of arousal at every touch of his fingers on her suddenly hot skin.

 

“Ben. You?” But then he looked up at her to check her face at his wrap job, and she saw his eyes. He was just as affected as she was, if the heat in his gaze was any indication.  _ God his eyes…. _ Dark and deep, and staring at her with a strange longing.

 

“Rey.”

 

“Were you…” He shook his head, running a hand through his silky hair. “Did you go to a Finalizer concert? About a year ago?”

 

Rey’s brows came together, looking up at him in confusion. “Uh… No?”

 

For some reason his expression dropped, the anticipation in his eyes shuttering, and some of the heat disappearing, leaving Rey feeling adrift. “Why?”

 

He shrugged one shoulder, pulling her sock back on over the ace bandage. “You remind me of someone that was there.”

 

Rey was confused, when she had been laying on him he seemed interested if certain bulges were any indication, but now he seemed… Disappointed in her? Which was making her feel the familiar burn of being unwanted, the sting harsh since she had definitely been interested in him. “Sorry?”

 

His mouth quirked, avoiding eye contact. “Not your fault.” Standing to his full height, he nodded towards the doors. “Want me to call you a cab or an uber?”

 

“Yeah… Thanks,” Rey couldn’t help the disappointed frown forming in her forehead. “I guess.”

 

Before she could say more or even work up the courage to ask him out, he was stalking away, his broad shoulders tapering to slim hips as he headed to the front entrance to see if any cabs were out.

 

Instead of waiting for a man that didn’t want her, Rey sighed, taking a last long whiff of the sweat shirt’s collar. Then she slid it off, folded it gently, and laid it on the bench. She would never forget the scent of Ben, not as long as she lived. But he didn’t seem to feel the same, so she would save them both the embarrassment of his rejection and save herself the heartache. Giving a thankful smile and a wave to the guy who had brought the first aid kit, she limped to the side exit, disappearing into the falling tufts of snow as she headed for the subway.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ben rubbed his hands together as he came back in through the glass doors of the amphitheater. He had managed to catch a cab, giving him a twenty to wait while he brought Rey out. The whole time he had been waving for a cab, he had thought about what to do. Rey couldn’t be the girl he had smelled; she hadn’t been to the Finalizer concert. But… Did it matter? He liked her, his body had reacted to her… Maybe that would be enough.

 

He had just resolved to ask her out when his eyes saw the bench. Empty except for his sweatshirt. Blinking in shock, he looked around, then called out at the guy sweeping. “Hey! Hey, the girl that was sitting here…” Ben rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “Did you see where she went?”

 

Maybe she just went to the bathroom. But the guy shook his head. “Nah, chick waved and took off. Went left, looked like she was headed for the subway on Seventeenth St.”

 

Ben huffed in frustration. Of course, the first girl he was attracted to in a year, and she bailed on him. “Fuck.”

 

The guy chuckled, turning his attention back to the floor. Ben leaned over, snatching the sweatshirt off the bench and roughly shoving it on. Just as he was zipping it and turning to take the cab himself, the scent of her hit him. Tingles raced up his spine, settling like a buzz in his glands. “FUCK!”

 

Whirling, his feet thudded as he broke into a run, shoving the door open violently as he tried to follow her. The cold and the wet in the air hindered the scent in the air, but he turned left, headed towards the subway. “REY!”

 

She was definitely the girl he had smelled a year ago. Why would she lie? She must have scented him on his sweatshirt. Why didn’t she say anything? Did he not affect her the way she affected him?

 

His chest hurt from the sudden cold air as he panted, running and trying not to slip in the thin film of snow that was building on the cool sidewalks. “REY!” Fuck, she would think all he did was scream at this rate. Grunting, he pushing himself faster, no matter that he was in jeans and heavy boots. He turned another corner, jogging across a street and dodging a few cabs, and finally saw the lit sign for the transit entry. And a brunette head slowly descending the stairs.

 

“REY!”

 

He slid as his icy boots hit the slick steel and concrete steps, hurrying down until he got to the platform. “Rey!?”

 

There she was, looking around with confusion until she saw him, still favoring her injured leg. Thank god for her sprained ankle or she might have caught a train before he could catch her. She stood like some sort of fallen angel, her shirt pale and her pants dark, an angelic innocence in her expression as she looked at him as he lunged towards her. The way her eye widened he knew he must look like some kind of crazy and desperate man, but… well he was those things after a year of dreaming of her scent.

 

“It was you!” Ben panted, bracing his hands on his hips as he glared at her accusingly. “Why did you lie?”

 

Rey only stared up at him in confusion as he breathed hard, chest heaving. She was shivering, still damp from where someone had spilled that drink on her, and in just her thin top, she must be freezing. For the second time tonight, he whipped off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her, this time she protested. “You are freezing, what the hell were you thinking, damn girl?” He growled, rubbing her arms through the knit fabric.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey could barely believe it. Ben had chased her down four blocks and into the subway, where he proceeded to accuse her of lying, wrap her in his scent again, and insult her. Which only made her heart ache with wanting.

 

“What… I have no idea what you are talking about….” She shook her head, taking a step back but he followed, keeping his hands on her shoulders, bending to meet her eyes.

 

“Almost a year ago, November thirteenth, I was at a concert. On the way out I smelled something. Someone. You.” Ben glared at her, as if it was somehow her fault. “I couldn’t find you in the crowd, I didn’t even know what I was looking for. And that smell is all over this sweater.”

 

He pulled her closer, hauling her close and bending to her neck, shoving his cold nose against the skin of her neck and taking a deep breath. “This scent. You.” He growled, shaking her slightly before wrapping her close to his chest. “Why did you lie?”

 

Rey had stiffened, holding herself rigid until his nose brushed her skin and then she melted, unable to hold herself away from him, wrapped in his warmth and her body responding to the smell of him. “I didn’t. I’ve never been to a Finalizer concert.”

 

Ben shuddered, and she could feel him start and stop a few times without saying anything. Finally, he looked down at her with weight in his eyes. “Where were you November thirteenth?”

 

Rey scrunched her face, trying to remember. “I don’t… I don’t know, that was months ago.” Squirming in his arms she wiggled until she could get her phone out of her pocket, Ben refusing to let her go as if she might bolt, even with a twisted ankle. Flicking through the screens, she went back in her calendar. “I was… I was at a Resistance show.”

 

Ben blinked down at her. “Are you sure?”

 

Rey raised her eyebrow and he shrugged. “How do you explain me knowing your scent?”

 

“Look, Ben, I don’t know! Okay?! Why does that night matter so much, anyway?” So he had smelled some other girl and he had been chasing her for a year, but why couldn’t he like Rey, even if she wasn’t that girl?

 

“Because. Whoever that girl was… She’s the one for me.”

 

Rey had only known Ben for a whopping 30 minutes. But her heart broke anyway. Damn his addictive Alpha pheromones. “Well… Good luck I guess. I’m not her.”

 

Ben growled and Rey hated how the sound went straight to her cunt, even as she struggled to pull away from him. He let her go, but stayed close, staring at her with dark and brooding eyes. “Rey…”

 

“What, Ben?” She glared at him, unwilling to give back the sweatshirt now as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away, cold both emotionally and physically as the snow continued to fall outside the little cave of the subway platform. “I’m not your girl, remember?”

 

Rey was used to rejection, and would say she usually handled it well. She could have been turned down by a hundred Alphas like Poe and not lost a moment of sleep over it. But she was an Omega, and she was 99.9 percent certain that Ben was her Alpha. Not just any Alpha. Hers. The one that she was meant to be with, and he wanted some other girl he had never even met. Some girl he smelled  months ago.

 

“Can I at least have your number?”

 

Rey snorted looking over her shoulder at the plaintive look on his face. “God, fucking typical…” She muttered, turning away from him and staring blankly at where the train would be, praying for it come this very instant so she could escape this pain.

 

“Come on, Rey… don’t be like that.”

 

“You know, you don’t even know me, so don’t try and tell me what to be like!” Rey fumed, her voice quietly venomous. “God, you flirt with me, smelling like you do, you chase me down in the fucking snow, tell me I’m the girl you have been hung up on for a year,” She laughed mockingly, rubbing her prickling eyes and trying to keep her voice level. “Then tell me I’m not the girl you are meant to be with, and ask for my number.”

 

She shook her head, sighing, exhausted from this conversation. Tonight was going down as officially the worst. “I’m not going to be your fucking…  _ Omega Booty Call _ , or whatever, while you wait for your true love.” 

 

She couldn’t stand how bitter and mean she sounded, but something dark inside forced Rey to whisper, “She doesn’t even know you exist and is probably spreading her legs for some other knot right now.” She wanted to hurt him. And judging by the way he stopped breathing for a split second, she succeeded.

 

“That’s not… It wouldn’t be like-”

 

“What the hell would it be Ben?” Rey scoffed, “Because I can’t be friends with you when you smell like sex on a stick, and you have made it very clear you only want  _ HER _ .”

 

“Shit, Rey what am I supposed to do?!” Ben grumbled, slouching next to her on the platform. “I don’t know what to do, okay? All I know is I like you.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “You don’t even know me Ben. You were ready to shove me in a cab and let me go off into the night until you scented me.”

 

“I WAS GOIN-” He took a deep breath interrupting himself and lower his voice instead of shouting at her. “I was going to ask you out, but you took off before I could.” His boot toe kicked the yellow safety stripe painted on the ground as he muttered, “I don’t usually leave in the middle of a concert just because some girl fell on me, you know.”

 

Rey glanced at him, watching as he shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders against the chill. Even from a foot away through her sweatshirt, because it was hers now and he wasn’t getting it back, she could feel the heat his massive frame put out. He looked confused, as distraught as she was that they weren't each other’s fated mates.

 

It wasn’t fair. It was supposed to be easy. Alpha and Omega meet, the chemicals in their bodies declare they are the perfect compatibility, and whamo- eternal devotion and love. Rey wasn’t surprised life had yet again given her a shitty hand. From abandonment, to foster care, to losing her scholarship, then her apartment. Now she lived on Poe and Finn’s couch, scraping by with a shitty job and no future.

 

Of course the Alpha she  _ knew  _ was her perfect mate, was already in love with some other Omega scent. Par for the course.

 

“I don’t exactly bond to every Alpha I meet, either.” Rey sniffed, her nose running from the cold and the emotions coursing through her.

 

“What if…” Ben sighed, and she could see the conflict on his face. “We could date or something. And if we are compatible-” Ben pressed his lips together and Rey could tell it pained him to say the next words. “I’ll forget the other girl.”

 

“Yeah, right.” Rey rolled her eyes. Men, especially Alphas with a scent, did not just forget the girl that got away.

 

“I mean it, Rey. Look,” Ben moved closer, staring down at her intently. “I don’t know what or how this happened, because it isn’t supposed to be possible for an Alpha to have two mates, and you weren't there that night.”

 

Rey glared at him from under her lowered brows, her tone sharp. “Gee, Ben, this is making me feel better…”

 

“I wasn’t done, you little porcupine.” He grumbled, then after a moment of silence, Ben reached out, tipping up her chin. “Maybe I had a seizure that night and hallucinated the scent or something,” Rey tried to fight the humor, but a small smirk twisted her lips as a puff of a giggle slipped out, “But you smell like my mate. So, let’s find out if we are.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Let me get this straight…”

 

“Nothing about you is straight, Finn.”

 

“I will cut that beautiful face off while you sleep. This is important Poe, NOT the time for jokes!”

 

Poe smirked holding up his hands in surrender as he retreated back to the kitchen, leaving his boyfriend and soon-to-be sister-in-law alone.

 

Finn sighed and shook his head as he watched his boyfriend. “The pretty ones are never smart.” Then he turned to Rey with a smirk, before his face morphed back into concern and he continued. “You met your mate at the Knights of Ren concert last night?”

 

Rey nodded, avoiding eye contact.

 

“And things were going fine, he’s into you, you are into him.”

 

She nodded again, practically holding her breath as her shame crept across her face, the story unfolding for the second embarrassing time.

 

“But… He already met his mate at some concert a year ago, and you weren't at that concert?”

 

Rey swallowed the painful lump in her throat and could only nod again as she looked down at her lap, picking at her nails.

 

“But you are going on a date with him anyway?”

 

She inhaled sharply, her body finally demanding air, and her chest shuddered.

 

“Rey…” Finn’s face was sympathetic; his eyebrows doing that thing they did, his mouth a tight line of tension but trying to smile comfortingly. “You know this is a terrible idea right?”

 

“Yeah… Yeah, I know. But I don’t know what else to do.” Rey felt tears start to fill her eyes again. “He smells like mine, Finn.”

 

Finn nodded this time, a slowness to his movements that told Rey he understood.

 

Poe, who had obviously been listening from the kitchen, shouted his own question, too scared to enter the living room right now. “What concert did he say it was?”

 

Rey widened her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears in her eyes instead of dripping down her face as she replied to Poe. “Ugh… the November 13th Finalizer concert. Why?”

 

Poe only hummed in response, the clink of dishes making her think he was unloading the dishwasher.

 

Finn shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, as if praying for patience not to shout at his other half, but Rey knew they really loved each other. They were sickeningly in love.

 

Then after a long moment, Finn nodded to the bathroom. “He’ll be here soon, so, let’s clean up your makeup.”

 

Not long after, there was a heavy knock at the door, and since Finn and Rey were still in the bathroom, Poe answered it.

 

“You must be Ben.” Poe grinned and stuck his hand out to shake, ignoring how the bigger man bristled at the sight of him and the smell of the apartment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ben had told Rey he would forget the other girl from all those months ago. And he had gone to his mother, for the first time in years, for a real talk and to ask advice. Leia had made good points, and Ben was convinced that no matter what happened, no matter if he met this other girl down the line, Rey was going to be it. He wasn’t going to turn down his mate for someone he never even scented properly.

 

The door to the address Rey had texted him opened, and instead of seeing Rey, there was a dark haired latino man smirking at him. The AC blew the scent of the apartment right into Ben’s face, and his body swelled for a fight at the scent of Rey mixed with another Alpha. This Alpha. Standing right in front of him. And smirking.

 

Growling, Ben let his chest expand, his shoulders falling back under his leather jacket to emphasize his size compared to the other man. “Yeah. Who are you?” He tried to make it sound like he genuinely wanted to know, but instead it came out aggressive and oddly threatening.

 

But the guy only chuckled, withdrawing the hand that Ben hadn’t shaken. “I’m Poe. Let’s chat.”

 

Completely unintimidated, or at the very least a pro at pretending he wasn’t intimidated, Poe actually stepped forward, crowding Ben back in the hall as he shut the door behind him. “Rey told us about your little problem.” The way Poe said ‘little problem’ was the way people talked about a man being unable to get it up, pity and mocking hidden under false concern.

 

Ben’s eye twitched, his fists clenching and unclenching. “She told you?”

 

“Yeah, and I’m not happy. Rey is going to be my sister, so, I’m understandably protective of her.” Poe shrugged, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest as if he were the most unconcerned man in the world. A little too casual. Ben’s brain warned him a split second before Poe spoke. “She told me about the Finalizer concert.”

 

Ben glared at him.

 

“So, I’m going to clear this up, you can leave now and lose her number, and I’ll tell her you never showed.”

 

Ben lurched at him, but Poe was prepared and ducked away. “Settle down. I know who your real mate is. If you leave now, I’ll text it to you.”

 

Ben stared at the other man, breathing hard. Twenty-four hours ago, he might have sold his soul for that information. Hell, even 12 hours ago. But, now Rey was real, and Ben had decided. Even if every girl he met after today smelled like his mate, it didn’t matter. He wanted Rey.

 

“No.”

 

Poe chuckled, one eyebrow lifting. “No? You don’t want the phone number for the girl you’ve been chasing all year?”

 

Ben snarled, his face becoming a primitive expression of rage. “How is telling me to go away, how is that protecting Rey?!”

 

Poe’s eyes darkened, and he got right in Ben’s face. Ben could smell that the other Alpha was afraid of him, but it didn’t stop him from snarling right back at Ben. “Better you leave her now, before she tries to build a life with you, instead of years down the line. It would kill her.”

 

“It’s not going to happen. I choose Rey.”

 

At the same time, they heard the door to the apartment open and they broke apart as Rey stood silhouetted by the light inside. “Is that… Do you mean it Ben?”

 

Ben swallowed, his body a riot of aggression and then sudden pleasure at seeing her, and he roughly shoved Poe out of hs way. Stalking to stand in front of Rey, looking down at her with as much sincerity as he could, he nodded. “Yeah. I don’t care if that girl shows up tomorrow with a billion dollars. I want you, Rey.”

 

Rey sobbed, throwing herself into his arms and he caught her, lifting her off her feet as they wrapped their arms around each other and buried their faces in each other’s neck.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As much as Ben had wanted to take Rey out on a real date, despite their heartfelt confessions in the hall outside Poe and Finn’s apartment, he hadn’t assumed anything and had started towards the restaurant.

 

“Ben… Just take me back to your place.”

 

He blinked at her, his eyes hungry but hesitant. “But… i promised you a date. That means dinner.”

 

She shrugged, burrowing into his side as he slung an arm over her shoulders. “We are going to be mates. We have all the time in the world for dinner and a movie.” Blushing, she licked her lip as she glanced away, then back at him. “I want your mark tonight. Yesterday. Forever.”

 

Ben’s hips bucked, and he swallowed, staring down at her. She could tell he was thinking, for some reason weighing his thoughts, before he nodded. “Okay. Anything you want.”

 

Rey had been surprised when he guided her to a sleek black beast of a sports car, glancing at him curiously, but not asking. And when he took the tunnel, heading to what she knew to be a wealthy suburb, her eyebrows rose. “Ben…?”

 

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the road as his hand reached over and gently squeezed her thigh.

 

When they pulled up to the gate of a long private drive, a big house and lots of green land fenced in with brick, Ben rolled down his window and tapped in a code. Rey stared in awe as the gate slid open and the lights along the drive lit in a beautiful waterfall leading towards the big house. “Ben… Maybe I should wait until we are mates to ask this, but…”

 

“Who are you?”

 

He chuckled, giving her a sheepish smile and a half turn of his head as he guided the car up to the round parking area. “Ugh… Let’s go inside and I’ll tell you.”

 

Rey’s brows dropped, concern written across her face. “As long as you aren't in the mafia or something… I guess.”

 

Ben laughed at that. A true laugh that seemed to surprise him if the sudden bark of sound was any indication. “I promise, nothing illegal.”

 

Rey took a deep breath, leaning forward to stare at the big house. She was so entranced, that before she knew it, he had parked and come around to open her door for her.

 

As he guided her inside, there was so much to see and she was looking around so fast that she wouldn’t be able to tell Finn and Poe any details. It was one big wealthy blur. It wasn’t until the door to his bedroom clicked shut that she finally looked at Ben again, her mouth gaping and her eyes wide. “What…?”

 

Ben waited, but nothing else came out of her mouth, and he grinned. Scooping her up he planted her on the edge of the biggest bed she had ever seen, kneeling to take off her boots and socks, slowly making his way up. He spoke as he moved, gently setting aside each piece of clothing that he removed from her.

 

“I go by Ben Solo.” Her boots were sat at the end of the bed.

 

“But my full name,” His hands slid up her thighs making Rey’s breath catch, her eyes locked on his intense stare. “Is Benjamin Charles Amidala-Skywalker-Organa-Solo.”

 

“That.. that’s a um… mouthful..” Rey stuttered as his fingers worked the buttons of her slim jeans, the zipper loud in the relative silence of the room.

 

He hummed, nodding as his fingers hooked in the waistband and tugged down. The denim slid, then stuck, then slid again as the two of them worked the fabric off. He grinned, looking wolfishly at the oly pair of sexy panties she owned. “These for me?”

 

Rey paused, then nodded, biting her lip.

 

“Oh, my sweet little Omega.” He growled, his body crawling over hers, pushing her back onto the bed as he settled over her. “I’m so happy you wanted me to see these.”

 

She gasped, his hands were shockingly hot on the skin of her belly when he started pushing her shirt off. His head dropped, kissing at her belly as he wrestled the silky top off her, leaving her in just her bra and panties. Panting, she reached for him, her fingers threading through his softer than silk hair, and yanked. “Your turn… I need your skin on mine, Ben.”

 

His eyes had been sharp when she yanked him up, but then he nodded, arousal making his pupils nearly take over his already dark eyes. He didn’t make a show of it, whipping off the button up and trousers with his boxers at the same time without giving her time to really see him before he was back on top of her.

 

She hissed as his chest slid over hers. The feel of his weight, the heat of his skin on hers, sent endorphins rushing to her head and wetness to her pussy. Rey could smell her own arousal, which meant he could definitely smell it too. Whimpering, she squirmed until her hands could stroke over him, exploring eagerly. Her nails trailed across his shoulders, her palms running down his chest until she got to his abs.

 

Eyes wide, she pulled back, pushing him a bit so she could look at him. “Jesus, Ben!”

 

He blinked, looking at her then at himself and back to her in concern. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“You are fucking shredded!”

 

Ben’s face contorted, half laughing, half disbelieving, before he started to lower himself back to her body. “I’m serious. You have like, and eight pack. What the hell?!”

 

Nuzzling her ear, he raised an eyebrow. “Is that a problem?”

 

Rey blinked. “No… no problem, just… Holy shit…”

 

Snorting in amusement, he started distracting her with tiny licks to her glands, making her body derail it’s study of his abs and refocus on his mouth and where it was so close to marking her. “Oh… Oh… more Ben…”

 

She felt him grin, then in a masculine display of strength, he reached down, gripping the front of the panties. “Brace yourself.”

 

“Brace myself for whaAAAA!--” Rey squealed as he ripped her panties off, the fabric easily splitting for him. “Bennnnnn, I just bought those!”

 

Giving her an incredulous look, he glanced around the room then back to her as if it were obvious. “I’ll buy you more.”

 

Blinking, Rey laughed, then nodded letting his hands slip under her to pluck her bra free. She self-consciously covered her chest with her arms, and he quirked an eyebrow at her curiously, making her laugh. “They are kinda small.”

 

“I don’t care… All of you is mine now.” Ben smirked, gently prying her fingers away as she playfully resisted, Rey giggling the whole time. “I’m going to suck on your nipples until you forget to worry about it.”

 

Rey gasped, watching as his hands held her arms wide, her petite chest bared to him. His eyes traveled over her but she didn’t see the disappointment she expected, only hunger and eagerness. Then his dark head dipped down, his lips pressing to her skin, his tongue licking out over the peak of her nippled, flicking a few times before his arms wrapped around her waist and he began nuzzling and suckling at her in earnest. Gasping, shocked at the sensitivity that had never been there before, she squirmed under him.

 

Her hands braced on his shoulders, digging into the thick muscle there, and her thighs fell apart, letting him wedge his hips against her and she went dizzy as every breath and cell in her body fled into space. “Oh my god….” She could feel his cock, hard and long and hot against her thigh and pubic bone, and Rey was certain she was about to explode into a pile of glitter and ashes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ben was in heaven. Rey was naked and writhing beneath him, his mouth lavishing her breasts with attention, her thighs flexing around his hips, and…. Dear god he could feel the heat of her cunt on his cock. He needed to get inside her before he lost it.

 

He reached on hand down, sliding it between her legs to test if she was ready for him. He could smell her, but he wanted to feel how wet she was. “Oh, fuck Rey….”

 

She whimpered, hips bucking and Ben’s eyes nearly crossed when his finger found her entrance, easing inside to test if he would fit. It was… it was so tight. He wasn’t going to fit.

 

“Shit… Shit shit shit…” He muttered, dropping his head to her chest as he tried to take calming breaths, but it was hard when Rey was rubbing against him begging him for more. At her whimpering question, he leaned up, kissing her forehead.

 

“I’m… not going to fit today, babe.” There was no way he would fit, and he wasn’t going to rush to stretch her tonight. Maybe with a few nights of his fingers she would be able to take him, but he would certainly hurt her now.

 

Ben nearly swallowed his tongue, knowing what he had to do. “Rey, babe, slow down, hold on…”

 

But when he had repositioned himself to kiss her, his cock had lined up with her soft cunt. Somehow instinctively, she knew it, and her hips bucked hard, her legs tightening on his hips to keep him from pulling away. His blunt head punched against her tight little pussy and he grunted an apology. But Rey ignored him, wiggling and trying again.

 

He chuckled, “Hush, little- OH FUCK!!!” Ben shouted as she somehow forced her hips up to him and he felt his head shove inside, her body so tight he couldn’t control his breathing anymore. “REyyyyy!”

 

“I need you Ben… It will fit… please…” Her eyes opened and he found himself hypnotized by the foggy arousal, the weighty need and demand in his girl’s eyes. “I was made for you Ben… I want to feel your knot…”

 

Ben groaned, unable to resist that plea, his Alpha instincts thrust his hips forward, and he groaned as her body spread slowly around him. “Holy shit, Rey… you are… ahhhh… fucking hell, you are soooo…”

 

Rey was lost in her own sensation as he filled her until she was full and then kept going and going. And going. Surely he was done, but no, inch by inch her body stretched and spread, beyond what she thought possible, but somehow not in pain. Tossing her head, shocked as her skin shuddered, rippling as he started to pull back. “Don’t stop Ben, please don’t stop…”

 

She was a mess, begging and whining as he began slowly thrusting, each slap of his hips making her cry out, before whimpering for him not to leave her.

 

They traded pleading and begging each other, whispered praise and curses as pleasure swamped them. They both exploded together, Rey’s back bending like a rubber band before she snapped around him, pulsing and quivering. Ben felt himself expand, his knot locking them together just before his cock spasmed, shooting his cum deep into her body, hips rocking gently as they panted roughly against each other’s skin.

 

Ben came back to himself with the taste of her blood on his tongue and an ache in his neck. Shivering, he lifted his head, feeling his teeth leave the marks on her gland, her mouth jostled free from where she had marked him as well. Smiling at her whimper, her hands grasping to keep him close, he nestled them more comfortably on the bed.

 

They fell asleep like that, his cock buried inside her, their arms and legs tangled up in each other, their faces tilted and nuzzled close.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, as they lay in bed, nuzzling and whispering to each other, Rey’s phone chirped a cheerful tone.

 

Ben groaned. “Aw, leave it Rey… Let me lick my mating mark some more…”

 

Rey giggled. Her neck was going to be a raw mess if he had his way, nibbling and licking at her glands until the skin was pink. “It’s Finn’s tone, let me just check it real quick.”

 

Ben grumbled, but let her go, laying back into the pillows they had piled up. His thoughts drifted for a moment before his attention shot back to Rey at her soft gasp.

 

“What is it, what’s wrong?” There was a hint of tears in her eyes, a scent on her skin he couldn’t identify. He lunged for the phone, but Rey started laughing.

 

“You are not going to believe this…”

 

Ben stared at her expectantly, eyes wide.

 

“Look.”

 

She handed over the phone and Ben stared at the picture in confusion. He had to turn his head sideways to make sense of it but when he read the words on the screen, his heart stopped, then thudded hard against his ribs. “That shit-head really did know the girl that was there that night.”

 

Rey slapped his arm with a giddy laugh, tumbling them back into the bed, leaving the phone on and face up on the bed.

 

On the screen was a picture of a concert ticket.

And a text message that read <I remember that night. You went into heat and had to leave.>

 

_ November 13th, 2017 _

_ For one night only, _

_ a double feature at _

_ The Supremacy Arena _

**_THE RESISTANCE at 7pm_ **

_ Followed by _

**_FINALIZER at 9pm_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like, 3 days. It is unbetaed (minus a little bit of input from someone who will be named when it is taken off Anonymous) and barely edited. Let me know if any crazy mistakes ended up in here.


End file.
